


Better Next Time

by fondofit



Series: Cor Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Weskham talks to a young Cor on what it means to be a team.





	Better Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at writing a short thing for each prompt for Cor Leonis week. The man deserves all the recognition he can get!

“You know, most people would have let go when they were told to.”

Cor’s frown deepens. He hadn’t _meant_ to get hurt. It’s not his fault he wasn’t expecting that Sabertooth to come flying at him. That thing was heavy and Clarus should have been the one to watch where he was throwing it to begin with. 

“Regis would have like for you to listen.”

Cor glances quickly towards Weskham after that remark. His frown turning into a slight pout as he grumbles, “I didn’t hear him.”

Weskham stops cleaning the dishes in his hands and looks at the boy sitting across from him. Cor looks away from his gaze. He knows Weskham can see through his lie, but he’s stubborn. He knows it’s not really his fault. Weskham sighs and shrugs, shaking his head with his reply of, “I see.”

Cor shifts in his chair, his ribs aching with the movement. It’s not everyday you had a fully-grown Sabertooth thrown at you. He had the wind knocked out of him at the time; dazed, he had tried to get back up but found himself pinned. He could hear Regis and Clarus both calling for him until he felt himself black out. He was lucky he had only sustained a couple bruised ribs from the impact.

“So maybe I did,” Cor claims as he looks back to Weskham. He glares at the older man, as if daring him to counter. “I don’t get why no one would listen to me when I said I had a good grip on the rope.”

Weskham shrugs, “I don’t know. I wasn’t there. But it seems to me that they couldn’t hear you.”

Cor’s brows knit together. He wasn’t sitting here to be mocked. He had a job to do and damn well certain he was going to do it right. 

He’s about to stand when Weskham clears his throat and smiles, “Sit back down, Cor. What I’m saying is, you need to find your place with them _both_ on the battlefield.They’d been together for a long time and while you are relatively new, you have skill. Work with the Prince and Clarus and you’ll see the results.”

“And Cid?”

Weskham lets out loud laugh, “Cid’s hopeless. Don’t even bother. He won’t listen to anyone.”


End file.
